


20th Century Boy

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Punk, Clubbing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, music critic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Set in the 1970sJongwoon, who is a music critic for "Rolling Stone" magazine, goes to New York for an important interview.His day doesn't progress the way he had planned it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter first for Yehyuk week.  
> I'm transferring it here cuz fics are easier to find.

Jongwoon is a writer for the “Rolling Stone” magazine, he had was given the opportunity to write a big piece on a raising punk-rock band and he had to travel to New York for the interview part. Jongwoon was more than excited to be given such an opportunity to showcase his abilities fully. He was usually given small columns in the magazine or was a co-writer. That was his chance to shine and solidify himself as a critic. He was to fly the next week and do the interview in the infamous “CBGB” which in itself was something Jongwoon looked forward to it. 

When he arrived there, he had a couple of hours to spend, and Jongwoon decided to stop by a nearby coffee shop to reload with a cup of a strong coffee. He had to wake up early for the flight and because of the hectic day he, was having he wasn’t able to find the time to drink. Usually, Jongwoon would have three or four a day, depending on how stressful the day turned out to be. Now he was functioning on pure will and a bit of excitement. 

Jongwoon walked into the small and cosy shop that was just two streets away from the bar and ordered a long black coffee. After getting the coffee, he decided to sit on the sidewalk tables they have put and enjoy the free time he had. As soon as he got out of the shop and before he could reach the table he liked for himself, an unfortunate incident happened. Someone crashed into him, spilling the coffee over his favourite brown blazer and a white tee. 

Jongwoon was ready to curse the shit out of whomever moron wasn’t rude enough to do this. The writer raised his eyes, after examining the damages, laying them on the perpetrator and Jongwoon seemed to be out of words. Jongwoon was annoyed, but having a hot guy bump into him was subduing the irritation in his body. Light-brown messy hair, hazel eyes which had mischief dancing in them, a high nose that pleaded to be kissed and pink pouty lips all those belonged to what seemed to be a punk who was too focused on the conversation with his friends to see poor now wet Jongwoon.

“Shit, dude,” the guy said a bit too loud that made a few heads turn around, examining the situation. “Fuck, I’m sorry, man.” 

He looked apologetic, scratching the back of his head and scanning Jongwoon while he was taking deep breaths, trying not to burst. His friends - on the other hand, were not so discreetly trying not to laugh at the mess their friend made. 

“Are you burned or something? Do you want me to buy you a new coffee or a shirt? You know what,” Jongwoon looked at him curiously as the stranger started taking his jacket off, “I don’t actually have extra money, so here is mine.” 

Jongwoon watched in bewilderment as the hot stranger started taking his shirt off. The writer pulled down the arm of the stranger before he could fully take the top off. He shook his head and spoke.

“Keep it, I think I had enough of this,” Jongwoon looked back at his clothes and sighed, “I mean at least it could have happened after the interview or in the bar at least I would have blamed it on the drunk people,” Jongwoon continued talking more to himself, but the stranger hadn’t moved his eyes away from him even though his friends had started nagging him to go, “The powers that be, give me the strength to-“

“Hey, I can give you a spare tee if you don’t want that one. I have one at my work which is not from here,”

His friends and Jongwoon looked in astonishment at the man in front of them. They were strangers he didn’t have to do this, so why was he? Soon enough, the man realised that the people around him couldn’t quite understand his intentions and got flustered.

“Don’t get me wrong. You seem in a big predicament. I would hate to be the person who has ruined your day. Or something along those lines,” 

The man cast his eyes far away, somewhere behind Jongwoon’s head after finishing. Was he trying to look cool, or was this Jongwoon’s imagination? 

“You don’t have to give yourself such a big importance. It’s not that serious you can rest assured,” the stranger’s friends who were getting aggravated with their friend’s failed attempt of flirting, snickered at Jongwoon’s remark. 

“Sassy,” one of them said and averted her gaze from her friend that was sending warning signals. 

“Fany,” he put a sweetly fake smile on his features while talking to the woman.

“Hyukjae,” she replied to him in the same manner but with a bigger smile on her face and rolled her eyes. “Deal with this however you want. Donghae and I are heading to the bar.” She grabbed the other man by the forearm, without waiting for a response from anyone, and soon disappeared from their sight. 

Jongwoon suddenly felt awkward for no reason. He felt like the mood changed after the other two people left. It felt private. But that was unreasonable because they were still on the sidewalks in the bustling New York. Jongwoon made a face to himself and thought that he needed to get laid or something. The stranger, Hyukjae, on the other hand, seemed to be feeling more awkward now with less public that paid attention to them. He seemed way jitterier even with barely moving his body was sending waves of vibration to Jongwoon that were annoying but also arousing him.  _ Fuck, I need a good fuck _ Jongwoon shook his head and headed back inside the café to return the cup from the coffee he couldn’t even taste. He ignored the other man, who seemed to wait for Jongwoon to go with him. 

If it was under other circumstances, Jongwoon might have allowed himself the luxury of getting his brains fucked out or to bury himself in that Hyukjae’s body. That, however, wasn’t other circumstances and Jongwoon had an important meeting, a meeting that could very well undermine or escalate his career. He wasn’t going to let his dick decide for his brain. 

While Jongwoon was pep-talking himself he got outside and was greeted by the newly familiar face of Hyukjae. 

“I can’t believe you are still here,” Jongwoon deadpanned and turned around on his heels. 

“I told you, my workplace is close by. I want to apologise properly. Let me lend you a tee and-“

“I can buy my own t-shirt, don’t worry.”

“I’m certain that you can. But I don’t want you to associate your first experience to New York with someone, me, being a wanker.”

Jongwoon stopped suddenly, making Hyukjae bump softly into him and turned to face the man.

“Wait, how do you know I’m not from here?”

“Well, I would say the bright-eyed and curious look on your face. But also your slow reflexes gave you away.” Hyukjae had the kind of serious face you put when you discuss topics like philosophy or arts. Jongwoon got the urge to curse him and even punch him, but he controlled himself to annoyed stare. Hyukjae gave him a cheeky smile in response.

Jongwoon turned around and started walking forward, trying not to pay attention to the other man. “So, are you coming with me? Seriously, the place is just around the corner. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It’s called CBGB-“ Jongwoon stopped suddenly again causing Hyukjae to collide with his body a bit harder this time, “Could you stop with this?”

“You work at CBGB?” Jongwoon questioned with interest. 

“Yeah, I do. Have been for just a week but-“ Hyukjae confirmed with a bit of pride in his voice.

“I’ll come,” responded the writer with a controlled tone. 

“Really?” The other man sounded a bit joyous. 

“Well, I have to. It’s where I’m headed to anyways.” Jongwoon replied with kind of dismissive tone, trying not to give any hopes to Hyukjae and himself. 

“Oh, okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at the venue, Hyukjae more or less dragged Jongwoon in the staff room, without noticing the exchange of raised eyebrows that his friends made at the scene. 

“Pay up,” the woman extended her hand towards the man with a smug face.

“Oh, c’mon, T. We BOTH knew that he was going to do it,” Donghae made a displeased face. 

“Well, yeah, but it wasn’t what you said,” Tiffany smiled cheerfully at the man and repeated her gesture. The man sighed, searched his clothes for money and handed them with a soft grunt.  
  
  
Jongwoon wore a dazed look on his features while stepping into the small room. He was trying to comprehend what was happening. How did he end up in the back of the music club he was going to have an important interview in probably less than an hour with a very attractive guy? Who may or may not had been trying to hit on him.   
Hyukjae turned around swiftly from his locker, handing him a grey top that had Mickey Mouse logo on it. Jongwoon raised his brow, without lifting his gaze to look at Hyukjae. 

“What?” Hyukjae said defensively.

It took Jongwoon a couple of seconds to come back to reality, and he shook his head with a little smile.  
“Nothing,” he took the tee from Hyukjae’s hand, lightly brushing it with his fingers. 

Hyukjae gave no reaction, but he could feel his ears and the back of his neck getting warm. If he was, to be honest to himself the guy in front of him was too bloody gorgeous and Hyukjae somehow forgot to freaking flirt properly. It wasn’t like Hyukjae hadn’t flirted with such beautiful people before, but the guy was, kind of intimidating too. He seemed like he was going to go off a few times but restrained himself. Also, it was not fair that he looked attractive even then. The only thing that Hyukjae felt regretful for was the way they encountered each other. If they first met in CBGB maybe this would have gone smoother. Hyukjae also felt stupid because he did not find the right time to introduce himself properly. With that in mind, he cleared his throat and spoke.

“I-I think I sort of forgot to tell you my name,” he spat out while trying not to stare at Jongwoon as he was taking his clothes off. The writer stopped after removing his blazer and turned around, catching Hyukjae’s gaze. The man seemed flustered as his eyes darted around the room, and he cleared his dry throat once again. “It’s Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae.”

“Jongwoon,” the writer said calmly and turned around, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt but hesitating to lift it.

“No last name? Very mysterious,” Hyukjae joked and noticed that Jongwoon had stopped stripping. 

“Maybe you haven’t earned it,” Jongwoon bit back without any malice. 

“Should I go out? I’m going out. I have stuff to do anyway. Okay,” Hyukjae blurted without waiting for an answer and left the room living a puzzled Jongwoon. 

Outside of the room, Hyukjae took several steps before stopping and leaning against a wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before covering his face with his hands and rubbing it.

“I gather things didn’t go smoothly,”

“Mother of Lucifer, can you NOT do this!”

Tiffany had her arms crossed in front of her chest, and her gaze bore into Hyukjae. It was very reminiscent of the ones he got from his mother and sister. He suddenly got cold chills down his spine.

“Do NOT say anything,” he lifted a threatening finger at her face which she slapped away, making Hyukjae pout. 

“If you so wish,” Tiffany made a gesture of locking her lips and throwing away the key. She turned around and left her friend with his thoughts. He looked back at the door, regretfully.  
  
“Where did your courage go, Lee Hyukjae?” He pushed himself off the wall, ready to head back to the front of the club. At that moment he heard the door of the staff’s room opening.

“Hey, would it be okay if I left my clothes here and grab them later?”

“No,” Hyukjae said as soon as Jongwoon finished his sentence. “I mean sure, no problem at all. Feel free to do so,” he gave Jongwoon thumps up and internally cursed himself, and thanked that no one was around to see his humiliation, especially Tiffany. 

Jongwoon smiled softly at the man. He turned around to toss his clothes on the chair next to the door inside the room.  
“What can a guy do to get some liquid courage around here?” Jongwoon said humorously heading towards the other man. 

Hyukjae stood a bit proudly, “You know, I know I guy that makes some radical mixes,” he said with a matter of fact tone.  
“Do I know him?” the writer grinned gently realizing Hyukjae’s allusion.

“Perhaps,” Hyukjae returned the grin at the man next to him.  
  
After chatting for a bit at the bar, about why Jongwoon had to come to the club Hyukjae jokingly suggesting the writer take autographs from the band because it was one of his favourite ones.  
After that, Jongwoon returned to check up on his notes for the interview while Hyukjae got to work on his shift at the bar. 

Not long after that, the club got busy as it got closer to a time for a music set. That did not stop Hyukjae from glimpsing at the focused critic from time to time and smiling unconsciously. 

“Be careful not to pierce through the poor guy with those looks of yours,” Tiffany gabbed at one point at Hyukjae while she was waiting for him to make drinks and serve them. The only response she was graced with was a tactful middle-finger at which she laughed. 

“I think you have to make your move soon. Otherwise, you’ll miss your chance, forever,” Tiffany said seriously after returning once more and looking in the direction of the critic who was in the middle of his meeting.  
“The city of angles is on the other side of the country. I don’t think he will leave his work for a piece of ass. Even if it’s a very nice ass,” she turned towards Hyukjae, knowing her friend was going to argue about his bum. “The most and the best action you’ll get out from this is a one night stand. Don’t even think of anything else,” the woman advised Hyukjae.

“I wasn’t planning to,” he said more to himself. Hyukjae didn’t dare to think of trying out his luck to be honest. The most development he envisioned of getting was a nice flirt and maybe a steamy make-out session, more so after Jongwoon told him where he is from.  
  
  
After his interview was over, Jongwoon sat by the bar with a huff. He had a weary expression and looked over the notes he had taken. Hyukjae noticed him but tried not to pay attention to him. He had a few shots between making drinks for the costumers, he was feeling tipsy, and his lips got quite loose when he had had a few. The most rational decision he could make now is to mind his own business.

“This either is going to help me tremendously or finish me off for good,” Jongwoon laughed with a restrained tone and waited for a reaction from Hyukjae. After not receiving any, he lifted his gaze, realized the man’s back was turned against him, and he probably couldn’t hear him from the loudness around them. 

“Hey, did you get a lot of tips,” Jongwoon shouted over the noise, trying to get Hyukjae’s attention.  
“What?” Hyukjae turned around and regretted doing so. Jongwoon was concentrated completely on the man before him. Hyukjae locked his eyes with the writer’s, he couldn’t tell if it was from the lights of the bar or they were naturally like that but they were glowing in such a pretty way that he couldn’t tear his own off. Jongwoon had leaned forward over the bar. He was trying to get closer so Hyukjae could hear him and in the process the neckline of Hyukjae’s shirt had slid down, exposing tempting collarbones. Hyukjae felt his stomach dangerously getting in a knot. 

“Not really,” he tried to get his composure back but was failing with the way his body was reacting to every little movement of the other man. Hyukjae needed his brain to get a hold of itself and get them back on track.  
  
Jongwoon darted his tongue over his lips, wetting them, still holding Hyukjae’s gaze, “Oh, that’s unfortunate,” he grinned a bit, “Maybe you aren’t as good as you’ve said.”

Hyukjae didn’t even respond to the undermining of his skills. He was lost in the movement of the t-shirt that was exposing Jongwoon’s shoulder. His shirt was not made out of silk; maybe Jongwoon’s skin was as smooth as silk which allowed for the top to slide off so easily. There was no other explanation for this to continue happening. Whatever being is testing Hyukjae’s last restrains currently is receiving two middle fingers in the air. 

Jongwoon was still smiling to himself, thinking that he got Hyukjae with his comment, not knowing the actual predicament in the man’s head. He jumped from his chair and shouted again, “Can you watch over this? I need the restroom,” he referred to his belongings to Hyukjae. The man nodded and watched Jongwoon turn around. 

Before he could register it, Jongwoon had collided with a drunken person and wetness he felt for the second time in less than 6 hours made him curse out.   
  
  
“I cannot believe this happened twice in a day,” Jongwoon said with an annoyed voice, scrubbing the shirt under the sink. 

“I don’t know if it’s going to make you feel you better, but once I got attacked by birds that I was trying to feed. Then ended up falling in a river in the winter. In the end, my bike ran out of gas before I could get home,” Hyukjae confessed while watching Jongwoon washing his tee, stopping and giving him a weird look. “It was a terrible week. You don’t want to know. Also, I told you, you don’t have to do this,” Hyukjae pointed to his t-shirt, sneaking a glance to Jongwoon’s bare torso.  
  
The writer probably forgot about his limits that were holding him back in his irritation of the incident earlier. Hyukjae took his brake early so he could go with Jongwoon and calm him down a bit, which probably was not the best idea. Hyukjae was finding Jongwoon incredibly hot when mad. With how the events were turning out Hyukjae was going to end up with a set of deep blue balls by the end of his shift. 

“Nonsense, I was the one who was wearing it while this happened, it’s only logical to do this.” Jongwoon moved away from the sink, headed towards the staff’s room while passing Hyukjae. The punk grabbed him by the arm and pushed them fully inside the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

“What-“ Jongwoon couldn’t finish as he felt his back colliding with the cold wall and getting his personal space disturbed by the other man. Hyukjae lifted his free hand, slightly trembling, and caressed Jongwoon’s cheek and jawline slowly. He moved down the side of his neck, stopping at his collarbones and wetting his dry lips. He lifted his eyes, watching Jongwoon’s reaction. The man had his lips slightly parted, breathing in and out, his irises dilated and not moving an inch of his body. Hyukjae continued moving his hand downward on Jongwoon’s body, loving the feel of skin under his fingertips. He stopped when he reached his nipple and twisted it gently earning a soft whine; Hyukjae’s body automatically reacted in getting closer to Jongwoon’s. He put his knee under Jongwoon’s stiff bulge that had formed. Hyukjae started moving around, creating friction on the hardened cock while rubbing Jongwoon’s now very red nipple.

“Is this okay?” Hyukjae whispered in Jongwoon’s ear, sending shivers over the other man’s body from his hot breath.

Jongwoon let out a breath before responding: “Are you seriously asking me this now?” emphasizing on “now”. 

“I’ll stop if you-“

“No, don’t stop,” Jongwoon said in a hurry with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Hyukjae moved his face to look at Jongwoon’s face, he moved his hand from his chest to his neck, squeezing it lightly and leaning forward to catch Jongwoon’s lips with his own. Hyukjae eagerly started kissing the other man; he couldn’t contain himself and moved his lips in a hurry with force. He grabbed the sides of Jongwoon’s waist, crashed their bodies in each other and swiftly moved his hips to grind their rock hard cocks and receive a bit of relief. Jongwoon groaned in his mouth, opening it wider and sneaking his tongue in Hyukjae’s mouth. Jongwoon grabbed Hyukjae by the neck and tugged at his hair. Jongwoon was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but he didn’t want to retread. He wanted to feel more of Hyukjae, wanted to be enveloped and get his air suck out of him. He needed to bury himself in Hyukjae or the other way around; it didn’t matter as long as he could feel him in his bones. 

“I wanted to do this since I met you,” Hyukjae moved away first, confessing boldly and allowing them to take a breath. “I mean kissing you. The other things are a plus, a big one,” he grinned and bent forward to peck Jongwoon’s neck. 

“Funny thing, I wanted to punch and kiss you at the same time,” Jongwoon admitted breathily.

“I can have that effect on people,” Hyukjae smirked and returned on kissing the other man.

  
  
“Bet you 20 bucks that they are doing in the bathroom or the back room,” Tiffany stood next to Donghae behind the bar as the orders have calmed down and people were mainly coming to the bar. 

“I won’t fall for that again,” the man responded, turning his body half-way and squinted his eyes at his friend. 


End file.
